


My Frisky Kitten

by psyche_thedreaming



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Piece - Freeform, One Piece Universe, Ratings: R, Sexy, Smut, catboy, rob lucci - Freeform, rob lucci x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche_thedreaming/pseuds/psyche_thedreaming
Summary: Set in Water 7, before the events of CP9 and the World Government and all that. You are a CP9 member who's posing as the housewife of Lucci. Over the years, you've caught feelings for the dangerous man, and he's fallen for you too.You surprise him with a treat, and he enjoys it. Quite a bit.Mature sexual content.
Relationships: Rob Lucci & Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader
Kudos: 11





	My Frisky Kitten

"Honey! I'm in the kitchen!"

You added the finishing touches to the salmon as Lucci hung his coat and hat on the rack. Hattori fluttered over to perch on your shoulder, and you gave the dove an affectionate kiss. It cooed softly and nuzzled your cheek.

"How was your day?" You asked as he slumped down onto a stool, his body posture the answer to your question. He loosened his tie, exposing a sliver of his skin. You loved when he wore his suit. It brought out the deep black of his long, curly hair and slitted obsidian eyes.

"It was long. A straw hat idiot came to the shipyard, and I nearly strangled him. And those damn Galley La fools think they're so strong. If only they knew real power..." He stiffened in his seat, prepared to tear down anyone who stood in his way.

You set the pan aside. "Darling, they would know your power only for a minute before being annihilated." You walked around the island and brought his head between your hands, leveling your gaze with his. He blinked and the bloodlust in his eyes disappeared. "Now, you tell me all about your meeting with CP9 and what the next step in the plan is. 5 years as your housewife has been wonderful, but I'm missing out on the action."

Lucci moved to sit down at the dinner table, and you brought him his dinner. He licked his lips and neatly cut the fish into neat bite-size pieces. "This looks delicious," he praised you, and you glowed at the compliment. You had become proficient at cooking fish, since it was his favorite.

"It tastes delicious too," he added, after taking a bite. You gently stroked your hand from the nape of his neck down his back, and he flexed into your fingers. Usually, his tail popped out when your pet him like that, but he knew you didn't like him transforming at the table.

You filled a bowl with birdseed and placed it on the table for Hattori, who cooed in thanks. He pecked at his dinner with gusto.

"So?" you asked, filling your plate.

He explained the plan in detail of how CP9 would bring Nico Robin to justice and obtain the blueprints. You nodded as you listened closely, pleased that things were finally coming together. But something was bothering you.

"Will I play a role in this?"

He took a sip of wine then dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. "I told them I don't want you involved. You haven't been able to work on your skills like the rest of us at Galley La have."

You scoffed. "I'm playing the role of the housewife. I know I'm splendid at it, but don't forget that I'm a part of CP9."

He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, kitten. I just want you safe. All to myself." His dark eyes flicked up to you, and you flushed.

"Hmph," you pouted, looking in the opposite direction of Lucci. "I was going to give you a treat today, but I think you've been a bad boy."

He cocked an curved eyebrow. "Oh?"

You crossed your utensils over your cleaned plate. Slowly, you stalked towards Lucci. He scooted his chair back a bit to give you room on his lap. You kissed him deeply, tasting the dark wine he had drunk. Gently, you wound your fingers through the back of his head to bring him closer. You moaned softly when his hand tilted your chin up to him so his tongue could delve into your mouth.

When you pulled away, your lips felt swollen and your breath was uneven. He smiled, except it didn't hold predatory intent. Well, maybe a little as he glanced down at your body, probably smelling your arousal.

"I imported some cat cat fruit essence for you," you leaned in to whisper in his ear, licking the shell. He couldn't hold back a shiver. "It's like catnip, but a whole lot better."

He hummed excitedly. "I've heard of it. Where'd you get the money for that?" he asked as he stroked your thighs. The touch had your heart pounding, mind racing.

"I have my ways," you said with a wink. "It's made from ground up cat cat fruit seeds, and only you can handle ingesting it, since you're the only one who's eaten the fruit."

"Well, let's try it out."

Lucci picked you up and sat you on the table. You moved the plates out of the way so you wouldn't knock anything over, angering Hattori. "Sorry, love dove," you apologized, and he flew away.

"Sorry, he's grumpy because I'm not giving him attention. But I'm focused on you tonight, kitten," he promised. 

You smirked. "You should always be focused on me, Lucci. I'm irresistible."

He hummed in agreement. Suddenly, he leaned down to the pocket on your hip and inhaled deeply. "I didn't want to say anything, but I've been smelling something divine coming from this pocket from the moment I came home."

You laughed. "You and that nose. I can't say I'm surprised." 

You pulled out a baggie of ground, tar-colored powder. You slid the baggie open, and nearly choked at the potent, fruity smell. You glanced at Lucci and gasped as you noticed his eyes. They were full, blown out black, dark with hunger. They'd get wide in bed, or when facing a truly formidable enemy. But you had never seen them that huge before. It was slightly unnerving.

"I spent a lot for this, so we're gonna use it sparingly," you said, enunciating ever word to rouse Lucci from his trance. He slowly blinked and nodded.

You brought him to the bedroom and laid him on the sheets. His eyes never left the baggie in your hand. You teased him by holding it in the air, just out of reach. He pawed at it like a cat. 

You realized, as you both undressed, he had partially transformed to his leopard form. Soft fur had sprung up down his scarred back, along his chest, and over his hands and feet. His tail flicked out of his boxers, twining around your arm.

Clad only in your underwear and bra, you sat on your knees to face him. "You've been a very good boy," you cooed, bringing out the baggie. Lucci started to knead your thighs with his giant paws. 

"You want it there?" you asked, and he nodded. Lucci looked so precious and pliant, it made your heart ache. You gave in to those big eyes and sprinkled some of the power on your thighs and over your panties. Instantly, before you even could put the baggie on the nightstand, he was purring and rubbing the powder with his head and paws. 

You giggled and stroked behind his ears. He purred harder and leaned into your touch. When he looked up to you, he sneezed at the powder up his nose.

"I'm gonna give you a good petting," you said, tracing your nails down the nape of his neck to the soft fur of his back, all the way to the base of his twitching tail. Lucci shivered at the scratch of your nails. He usually enjoyed petting sessions, but the sensations must have been magnified with the cat cat powder.

He was totally different under the effects. His predatory, dangerous aura had disintegrated, leaving a warm, cuddly kitten in its place. You kissed his velvety nose softly, tasting the fruity essence. He gave you a barbed lick with his tongue on your cheek, and you yelped in surprise.

"Ah, ah, who said you could lick me?" you tutted. "You need to be punished, my frisky kitten."

You reached down to the wet spot in his boxers and palmed it roughly. He made a low, growling noise in his throat, but you ignored him and kept rubbing his hard length. You knew he actually enjoyed it rough, based off one adventurous session. 

"You like it when I'm rough, don't you, Lucci?" you asked, taking his cock out of his boxers. It was nearly purple with arousal, hard and dripping precum from the tip. There was enough to assume he had already cum. Maybe just from the scent. 

You held back a moan as his hot panting breathed against your panties. He licked over the fabric, the material catching in the barbs on his tongue. You spread your thighs to give him access to your center, and he ripped your panties apart with his fangs.

His tongue against your cunt was surprisingly pleasurable. One would think his tongue would be painful, but you found your hips bucking into the rough texture.

His hips snapped forward once your hand stilled. You hurriedly resumed his handjob, sliding your fingers up and down the shaft. You eyed his aching balls and gave them a harsh squeeze. He grunted at the sudden feeling.

"This cat cat powder may taste good," Lucci purred, "but nothing tastes as good as your pussy."

You cried out as his tongue wriggled inside of you, massaging and stroking your folds. His whiskers tickled at your thighs. Even that felt extraordinary, and it took all your strength not to fold over in orgasmic pleasure. 

It was difficult to utter words as you replied, "Don't you dare cum before me. I'll make salads for a week."

Lucci groaned in annoyance but ate you out with even more vigor.

"Fuck," you moaned, the heat in your belly growing warmer and warmer by the second. "I'm gonna cum."

You gripped his cock harder, precum dripping over your fingers in rivulets. It even flicked onto the sheets, creating a wet stain. He moaned on your pussy and drank your fluids, giant claws bluntly kneading into the skin of your thighs.

Suddenly, the orgasm was rushing through your body, barreling down your spine, all the way to your clenching toes. You squeezed the shaft of his cock hard, making you squirt together. 

After you had cleaned up, you snuggled with Lucci in bed. You pet his luxurious fur, and he purred under your touch. It was nice knowing you were the only person he'd show this side to. Even though he was an intimidating and dangerous man, you knew he loved you, and would never inflict any harm to you.

"I don't remember much, only that it was the best orgasm I've ever had," Lucci admitted. "I hope I didn't lose too much control."

You laughed. "Don't worry about who had control. All that matters is that you felt good."

He nodded. "I thought about the mission we've been assigned, and I'll advocate for you to join. I need your skills in battle."

You glanced up at him in surprise. "What brought this on?"

He shrugged. "Sometimes I worry you make me soft, but-"

"-I don't make you soft, Lucci. I make you hard."

He chuckled. "You do that, yes. I usually work alone, but I wouldn't mind having someone like you on my side." He cast his gaze to the side, so you knew he was blushing. 

"You're such a fluffy kitten, you know that?" you teased, and reached up to kiss his cheek. He frowned at you doting but patted your head. "You'll get some more cat cat powder if you convince Spandam to let me fight."

His pupils grew huge and his tail flicked to you neck. "I'll make it happen."


End file.
